No Squirming
by lilg7
Summary: So he leaned up and looked around. He saw a two pairs of hand cuffs given to him by the Scotland Yard. He got up and walked over and picked them up. "No, moving. It makes it less fun for me" Flashes a big grin at him. "Sadistic basterd," Ciel said turning away to hide a small pout. 0.0 Lolz Get it Sebby SebbyxCiel Yaoi!


So the time finally came. Ciel got revenge for his parents death, and his time on this earth was over. As guarantied by the contract that Sebastian and him share, Sebastian was now allowed to have his soul. "Will it hurt?" Ciel asked a bit childish as he sat on his bed. It is not like he has never been hurt before, it is just that, he never had his soul eaten before. He was terrified of the unknown.

"Yes" Sebastian answered pulling off his white glove with his teeth. "But I promise I will be as gentle as possible for you,"

Ciel chuckled. Sebastian being gentle, that was a laugh. "don't be, I want it as painful as you can make it." Ciel wanted the last thing he felt to be strong, and worth remembering. Ciel looks up at Sebastian. What the hell. He thought, This will be the last time I ever see his face. I hope he smiles, that will make my passing complete.

Sebastian was at war with himself. Ciel just looked so cute right now. His eyes flash a bit of fear, and a bit of sadness. The demon knew Ciel had feelings for him, and Sebastian was trying to find out what this feeling was he held for his young master. Ciel stated his love for Sebastian in the oddest of ways. He called out to him in his sleep. Due to the contract, when the master calls, you come, no excuses. So, Sebastian placed the silver wear on the table beneath him and went to his master's bed chambers. Ciel tossed and turned. One of the great powers of being a demon is, the fact that he can see into a human's dream just by the touch. That is what he did. In the dream, he and Ciel were resting by the garden having a picnic. Ciel was wrapped in Sebastian's arms feeding the demon delightful pastries. That is when Ciel told him, "I love you, Sebastian." The real Sebastian said nothing but, the dream Sebastian said it back and kissed the top of his head sweetly.

Sebastian shook the thought from his mind. There is no way I am in love with a human… is there? Sebastian thought to himself. He just wanted to eat Ciel's soul and be done with it. The sooner this was done the sooner he could forget about him. As he went in he saw Ciel squirm. Ciel was so up tight an anxious, it kind of scared Sebastian. Sebastian didn't like his prey squirming, oh no, he liked them still, and silent. So he leaned up and looked around. He saw a two pairs of hand cuffs given to him by the Scotland Yard. He got up and walked over and picked them up. "No, moving. It makes it less fun for me" Flashes a big grin at him. "Sadistic basterd," Ciel said turning away to hide a small pout.

Sebastian Walked back over to him and put one of Ciel's hands in one end and places the other on the bed posts. Sebastian looks down at his former master as he grasps the feeling of the hand cuffs. Oh, that is just hot. I don't care who you are he is just fucking sexy right now! Sebastian only made things worse for himself. All he wanted was a nice young soul, instead he got a cute guy that looks fucking hot in hand cuffs! oh fuck the contract! He went down to the boy again. Ciel closed his eyes waiting for the pain. It never came, instead he felt cold lips touch his. His eyes Snap open to see Sebastian kissing him. He gladly returned the kiss and licked as Sebastian's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sebastian was more then happy to grant it to him. He opened his mouth and met Ciel's tongue with his own. The both fought for dominance, but eventually, Sebastian won.

Sebastian Slowly slid his hand up Ciel's shirt fondling his abs and playing with his nipples. Ciel lets out a small whimper. Sebastian smiled, licked at his jaw line and down to his chest. Trailing his hands down to his pants. And skimming his fingers over Ciel's rapidly hardening member. "Se- Sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel asked looking down at where his hands are traveling. "I am enjoying myself." Sebastian replies as he undoes his pants and plays with him some more. Ciel tugs at the chains that bind him to his bed, letting out small moans of joy.

"Oh that is not good enough, Boccha- san" Sebastian said beginning to pump at Ciel's member with a heightened pace. Ciel lets out louder moans. "That is more like it." Sebastian leans himself up to Ciel's face and licks his neck. Ciel tilted his head to give him more room. Sebastian licked the edges of his teeth before he bit down into the tender flesh. Ciel suppressed a scream of pain and gritted his teeth. Soon he felt his muscles twitch with ecstasy, and he forgot about the stinging in his neck. Sebastian licked the bruise he left and trailed his tongue down to his chest. Ciel's muscles tensed at the sensation and let out small whimpers of lust. Sebastian let go of Ciel and leaned strait up. Ciel looked at him as he pulled of his jacket and his white under shirt revealing perfectly shaped abs. Ciel's eyes lit up with want as he scanned this newly shown flesh before him.

"Awe, that is so cute. You want me don't you?" Sebastian said with a sadistic grin on his face. Ciel just grunted and turned his head to hide it in his extended arms. "Y- yeah…" He whispered trying to keep what little pride he had left. Sebastian chuckled and began massaging his member gently. "If that is the case," Sebastian said as he moved one hand to Ciel's lower back and he un did his pants with the other, letting the silky black cloth fall to his knees as lifted Ciel up with considerable ease. He posited himself so he was ready to enter him. Ciel felt Sebastian's large and hard member just out side his entrance. He wanted him so bad, his body could barley take it. He swayed his hips, as if begging him to enter as he let out small cries of want. Sebastian knew Ciel's actions were his fault, every thing that was taking place was his fault, and he was enjoying every minute of it. He loved how Ciel is squirming with want and lust. He smiled and decided to give his master what he wants. He entered him violently, and began thrusting at a fast pace. Ciel let out a scream of surprise and pain mixed with erotic pleasure. He felt the chains rub against his skin with each deep thrust. Sebastian lowered his head to Ciel's chest, and bit down on his muscular flesh causing his whole body to tens up and making Ciel cry out in pleasure. Ciel's moans filled the empty room as Sebastian lunged his length in deeper into him.

"Se- Sebastian!" He cried out in between intoxicating moans. "I- I think I am… gonna co-!" As his words left his mouth, he released himself all over Sebastian's chest. Sebastian knew he was also close to finishing. So he thrusted deeply in him a few more times before he felt his own sweet release spread deep inside his lover. Ciel let another moan of enjoyment escape his lips as he relaxed himself. His head fell and the only thing keeping his hands above his head would be the hand cuffs.

Sebastian pulled out and placed Ciel back on the bed. He put two fingers in between Ciel's wrists and the hand cuffs and pulled breaking the metal with ease, freeing Ciel from their grasp. Ciel let his arms fall to his side. Sebastian took him into a warm embrace. And laid him gently on his back.

After Ciel caught his breath he said with a small smile "What ever happened to eating my soul?" Sebastian looked down to him and flashed one of his wonderfully perfect smiles and replied, "This tastes better." and kissed him once more. "Now you must rest. Boccha- san. We all know you need it." Ciel cuddled up to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his neck And shut his eyes. "Thank you," Ciel whispered "For keeping me alive," Then he drifted off to sleep. Sebastian smiled and kissed the top if his head.


End file.
